


Decisions

by tess_genor



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Canon-Typical Violence, Gun Violence, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Psychosis, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess_genor/pseuds/tess_genor
Summary: John takes one good look at Gil, who’s eyes keep glancing over to Malcolm, and says, “You’re gonna let me walk away.” The confidence is his voice worries Gil, setting off alarms immediately.”Why the hell would I do that?” Gil checks John’s silhouette for any sign of a weapon but doesn't see any.”Because otherwise, little Malcolm gets it.” John's voice is cool.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KateSamantha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateSamantha/gifts).



All of the major media outlets ran something to the effect of “NYPD consultant and former FBI agent found months after capture by notorious serial killer” but this was not the case. It was actually Bright who found his way back to the team. He was malnourished, practically insensate, and delirious with fever, but blessedly alive when he stumbled into an ER near Rockefeller State Park nearly five months after vanishing on Christmas Eve. What should have been an hour’s drive turned into a 20 minute chartered helicopter ride courtesy of Jessica Whitly, and Malcolm was finally back in the loving, yet suffocating, embrace of his mother and team. It had taken months of bureaucratic red tape as well as physical and psychotherapy before Bright was finally cleared to return to work as a consultant for the NYPD.

The months of being kidnapped and then those spent going through the work to get back some semblance of normalcy were a different kind of struggle than Malcolm had ever faced before. All the trials of the last year felt like they had been leading up to this moment: John Watkins backed into a corner by Gil Arroyo and his team. Malcolm is, of course, not far behind despite strict instructions to stay in the car. Gil can’t find it in himself to be too upset, knowing Malcolm has been itching to face down his captor and tormentor. Despite the intensive recovery efforts, Malcolm still remains quieter and slightly more detached than before his kidnapping. Completely understandable, considering what he went through with that monster. Instead of the anticipated resignation or desperate defiance, Watkins seems cool as a cucumber facing down nearly half a dozen weapons pointed at all his vulnerable parts.

John takes one good look at Gil, whose eyes keep glancing over to Malcolm, and says, “You’re gonna let me walk away.” The confidence in his voice worries Gil, setting off alarms immediately.

”Why the hell would I do that?” Gil checks John’s silhouette for any sign of a weapon but doesn't see any.

”Because otherwise, little Malcolm gets it.” John’s voice is cool. Gil wants to slap the smirk off his face.

”You don’t even have him anymore and never will again.” Gil rages. “He’s safe from you.”

Gil can hear JT call out, “Uh… boss?” from behind him and faintly recognizes the distinctive _click_ of a hammer being drawn back. Gil turns around and sees Malcolm holding a gun to his own temple, looking at the gun Gil realizes it’s one of his. Gil curses, Malcolm swiped his backup revolver from his ankle holster. How Malcolm did that he’ll never know. Malcolm’s stoic as ever. As though he isn’t threatening to stain the ground around him red.

”I’d do as he says, Gil.” Malcolm levels. He shows no sign of this being some elaborate prank.

”Bright…” Gil can’t believe his eyes. “What are you doing? This isn’t you. I know you, you wouldn’t do something like this.”

”Oh yeah?” Gil would say that Malcolm almost, _almost_ , sounded offended. Malcolm drops the gun from his head and rolls his shoulders. Before anyone has time to process the movement, Malcolm shoots himself in his free hand. Dani gasps but it can’t be heard over the echo of the shot and Malcolm’s scream. “In case I wasn’t clear, Gil, I said: Let. Him. Go.” Malcolm replaces the barrel to his own temple and Gil winces at the sound of sizzling skin as the smoking hot barrel meets his flesh.

”Man, what the fuck?” JT tries to break the tension. Gil has no idea what’s going on. In the back of his mind there’s phrases like Stockholm Syndrome and temporary psychosis but they’re not helpful when his thoughts are clouded with confusion and his sight blurred by tears. Gil knows Malcolm will follow through on his threat. Gil’s mouth opens to form words but nothing comes out. Bewildered, his hand waves in the space between John and Malcolm, not understanding how the situation ended up like this. Gil and Jackie never had kids, but he always saw Malcolm as a son and knew that Malcolm saw him as a father figure. The thought of Gil losing Malcolm, Gil never tried to think of it, but he knew one day something or rather _someone_ would happen to Malcolm. Gil always thought that someone would be Martin, not this obsessed wannabe.

”I don’t hear a lot going on over there, Lieutenant Arroyo.” Colette’s voice breaks through Gil’s earwig. Gil has nearly forgotten she’s there with her own team, having somehow been convinced to hang back and let his group handle the situation. Eyes latch on to Gil. What will he say? What will he do?

”I’m negotiating Malcolm’s safety.” Gil hopes that it will be enough to keep her at bay. Malcolm’s eyes are losing some of their sharpness, his face turning pale as blood escapes from the gaping wound in his hand.

”Reholster your weapons.” Gil speaks to the detectives, but he never breaks his gaze from Malcolm. Dani and JT exchange a glance. “That’s an order.” Hearing the gravity in Gil’s voice Dani puts her gun back on her belt. JT drops his to his side.

Malcolm must not have realized that the rest of his team had their weapons trained on him. His eyes flash fear for a second before regaining their normal steely gaze. Malcolm looks over at John and nods. “Gil,” Malcolm smiles wryly, “you know I’m not messing around here.” Gil steps forward, trying to close the gap between himself and Malcolm both emotionally and physically, and Malcolm presses the gun harder against his temple. The indent from the force visible. Gil puts his hands up as a sign of peace and takes two steps back, for good measure.

”You need to pick, Gil. You have two options here. Either you take John in alive, but I’ll be dead. Or you could save me, but you’ll have to let your greatest case go cold. Each option has their pros and cons. Option A has the retirement all set up for you, though I’m sure you’d love all that alone time to relive Jackie’s casket going in the ground. Mine too I’d guess.” Malcolm shudders and takes a breath. “Option B promises my safety, however that requires you letting my friend here go, quite the hefty price. So what’s it gonna be? Your future or mine?” Malcolm knew exactly how to trap Gil and he was loving every second of it. Malcolm could get into anyone’s mind and Gil never expected to be on the receiving end of his ministrations.

”Easy choice, boss.” JT is already putting his gun on the ground. His voice slowly pulling Malcolm out of his power trip.

”Are you kidding me? You’re negotiating with Bright? I told you, Arroyo, and you didn’t listen to me. Look at the situation you got yourself-” Colette’s voice is torn from his head as Gil rips out the earpiece and throws it with all the built up anger he can muster. “Shut the hell up, Swanson.”

That really captures Malcolm’s attention. “Oh Colette, she never did like me. I’m sure she’s throwing a party now that her suspicions about me are confirmed.”

During his monologue Dani starts to creep up behind Malcolm. John notices and she freezes. “Take one more step and little Malcolm there will blow his brains out.” Dani pulls her hair back in frustration and her rolled sleeves slip up past her elbow. John sucks in a breath. The whole team has struggled with Malcolm’s kidnapping, finding their own ways to deal with the loss. Gil had been pulling multiple night shifts in a row, refusing to spend any waking moment not looking for Malcolm. JT had been going around with lollipops in his jacket pockets, shrugging whenever someone raised an eyebrow. Dani had fallen back into old _habits_.

”You must be Detective Powell.” John laughs. “Malcolm has told me so much about you. About your _addiction_. Such a shame you would do that to yourself, a pretty girl like you poisoning herself.” Dani grimaces.

”Malcolm,” her voice breaks, “how could you? I trusted you.”

Malcom begins to cry. From physical or emotional pain he doesn’t know. He refuses to think about either. All he cares about is Gil’s decision. Won’t even allow himself to look away from Gil. His left hand begins to tremor.

”Malcolm, why are you doing this?” Gil’s voice is steady and he surprises himself.

”Why?” Malcolm laughs in disbelief.

”He hurt you, kid. He took you from us.” Gil never thought he’d have to explain the actions of a criminal to Bright.

”NO!” Malcolm’s voice bellows and reverberates off the buildings. “He didn’t take me from _anyone_. In fact, I had someone taken from me. My _father_. And John is the only person who can help me,” his face contorts, “ just, _really_ , connect with my dad again. And I won’t let you take that from me. Not again.”

The sound of approaching footsteps announces Colette’s presence before anyone can see her. She walks right over to Malcolm, toe to toe, eye to eye, gun held up and pointed unerringly at him. Malcolm hesitates, unsure of what to do. 

”Malcolm Whitly, drop the gun and put your hands on your head.” Colette chooses her words carefully. His hand wavers from where it’s been posed at his head. John watches closely. The use of his old surname throws him and Malcolm whispers Whitly as though Colette had cursed him. In the split second Malcolm loses his focus, Colette tackles him. He pulls the trigger but not fast enough, he’s already flailing from the momentum. The bullet buries itself in Colette’s shoulder and she wails as she forces Malcolm to the pavement.

The team rushes over to the two bleeding individuals on the ground. JT is calling for medics and Dani is doing her best with Colette’s wound. From his place on the ground Malcolm begins to laugh. His light eyes seem darker. It’s not until Malcolm’s laughter turns hysterical that Gil realizes that John is gone.

Malcolm finally calms down and looks up at Gil, a genuine smile reaching his eyes. “Thank you.”

The sirens of ambulances cut down any words with which Gil was planning to retaliate.. Gil directs the EMTs to Colette first. She screams and kicks as they bring her to the waiting ambulance. “Arroyo, you lost him!” Gil purses his lips, this would get back to the captain, but he didn’t care.

”Last I checked, you were the one who tackled Bright. I’d say you lost him.” JT shoots at Colette.

”He just aided in the escape of a damned serial killer!” Colette is fuming. Her body and her career have endured enough damage at the hands of Malcolm Bright. Gil shakes his head, he knows there’s more to it than that.

”I couldn’t lose my boy.” Gil looks over at Dani who still has tears running down her face. “Gil, we lost him anyway.” Dani nods her head in the direction of Malcolm, who is being loaded into the ambulance, with a smile on his face.”

Gil flags the driver over. “Take the two of them to Columbia-Presbyterian. He needs someone stationed at his door at all times and has to be placed on suicide watch. Then he’s being transferred to a psych ward.” Gil looks up at the sky and prays he won’t end up at Claremont.

**Author's Note:**

> So glad I got to work on my first PS fic with Kate, honestly could not have done any of this without her, she was such an amazing co-creator. Feel free to add me on discord at protonphotoncrouton#0833 and if you want some 18+ Prodigal Son trash content come join the trash server  
> [here](https://discord.gg/Z6NcHwJ) to accept jizzjazz as your porn and savior!


End file.
